Cuteleaf's daring adventure
by cherryblossoms redwillow
Summary: Cuteleaf is a regular chikorita until that dreadful day her parents were kidnapped by the legendary Pokemon, Ho-Oh, who wants to be with the handsome Lugia in the sky. Now Cuteleaf and her friends must go on a journey to save them. Will they make it? I don't own this story. My friend does and wanted me to post it. I only rated and improved the summary. Neither of us own Pokemon.
1. Prologue: The delivery

The delivery

A shining light awoke a sleepy Meganium, who lived in a nest made out of leaves under a tree in the Johto region with her mate, another Meganuim who hated being woken up by anything, even his closest friends. The light scattered from place to place, and the figure taking its place had a long curving point on the top of its head, and curved incomplete circles all around its body. (and smaller incomplete circles on top of the bigger ones, I might add.) "Arceus!" The suddenly happy Meganuim, now that Arceus was at her home, rushed over to him. "What brings you here this late?" "What's going on?" The other Meganuim mumbled from its disturbed sleep. "Whatever it was, woke me up. You know I don't like that." "Wake up! Wake up!" The eager Meganuim shook her mate awake. "It's Arceus! Arceus!" "Arceus?" mumbled the tired Meganium, trying to go back to sleep, but couldn't. "What's he doing here?" "I have brought you a little gift." Announced Arceus. He then used some of his power to create a white and green Polka Dotted oval shaped figure. "An egg!" The Meganuim jumped for joy. "Look! Look! No, don't go back to sleep!" She then grabbed the egg, pried her mate's eyes open straight at the egg. "AN EGG!" "Yeah, egg. That's wonderful." Mumbled the groaning Meganium. "Can I PLEASE go back to sleep?" "Ok fine…" His mate tossed him into the nest. "Partypooper." Luckily, he didn't hear that. Probably because he was too tired enough to mumble a little "I heared that" at her. "I'm glad you enjoy the little gift I brought you." Arceus finally spoke. "I may return, I might not, let's see how things are in the future." And then Arceus got back in his shining sphere ball, and flew away.


	2. Chapter1: A New Baby

A New Baby

The egg finally hatched after so many days of waiting. The mother and father Meganuim were so happy to have a baby Chikorita in their family. "Hi, Cuteleaf!" The mother waved with her antenna. "Cuteleaf?" The father spoke to his mate. "That's her name?" "If I want to call her Cuteleaf, then Cuteleaf it must be!" announced the proud mother. "Fine, whatever you say…" The father went back to the nest and lay down, sulking. The unaware-of-what's-going-on Chikorita (now Cuteleaf) hopped over to the nest and tried to tickle her father with her leaf, but he knew right away she was there. "Hello there." The father scooped her up, and played with her for a bit. "Your mother is going to train you to be a strong Meganium, just like us, but I don't want to stop talking to you." He enjoyed playing with his daughter. They played Tag, Hide and Seek, and all sorts of little kid games together, until the mother called out to her, "Cuteleaf! Time for training!"Cuteleaf hopped away with her mother to the wild grasses of Johto. "But I was having so much fun with my baby Cuteleaf! Aww…" The father went back to sulking in the nest. Cuteleaf and her mother did a lot of training. They came across a lot of Pidgey, Sentret, Hoothoot, (at night) and a series amount of bug pokemon. Cuteleaf nailed them all. _How did she get so strong? _The mother wondered. _Even though she's just a baby, how did she get that strong in just one day?_ Every day she is so successful that her mother didn't even have to teach her anything. It was as if she knew all the basics even when she was first born! One day, they had some visitors that eventually became Cuteleaf's friends. A growlithe, poliwag, a mareep, a pidgey, and a nidoran (boy) came up to her so suddenly. "Hey, we saw you fight that caterpie and to see you defeat that pokemon in one hit, you're pretty amazing!" complemented the mareep. "Hey, thanks!" Cuteleaf flapped her leaf to show she was happy. "I'm new, and I'm surprised of this power I have." "Hey," the pidgey hopped up to her. "Do you want to join us?" "Sure!" Cuteleaf jumped in happiness. From that day on, they battled together. Sometimes the mother came along, too, but she mostly didn't need to.


	3. Chapter 2: A dreadful day

A dreadful day

_Cuteleaf! Cuteleaf! Are you ok? Cuteleaf! _She woke up in a strange room to find everyone staring at her. "I'm glad you're ok!" Growlithe ran up to her. "We would've been devastated if you weren't! We would've lost another member!" "Wait, wait…" Cuteleaf wanted to catch herself up. "What?" But they didn't hear her. Growlithe was jumping, happily because Cuteleaf was ok. Poliwag was crying on her body. Mareepused her charge move in happiness. Pidgey was flying in circles, and Nidoran (boy) was showing off his cry. After all the excitement was over, Growlithe explained everything. "You were nailed by another Pidgey. He used an extremely powerful move that I don't remember, and knocked you down. We took you out of battle territory as fast as we could, into here, our clubhouse, where we live, and you finally awoke."_And here I thought I was the strongest_… Cuteleaf thought. One dreadful day, Cuteleaf, Growlithe, (Fireflame) Poliwag, (Politail) Mareep, (Sheepard) Pidgey, (Birdmaster) Nidoran (boy), (Poisonboy) and the mother and father Meganium were kicking a bunch of pokemon butt! "Why is it getting so dark on us, while the other side is so bright?" The mother Meganium looked up to see a huge fierce rainbow-colored bird leap into the sky, and right towards Cuteleaf. "You're mine!" The rainbow pokemon screeched proudly as she attempted to grab Cuteleaf by her sharp clawed foot, only to be shoved out of the way by her parents. "NO!" Cuteleaf screamed as she saw her parents were going further and further away, along with the fierce (but beautiful) rainbow bird. She started crying as soon as they were gone. Fireflame and the others tried to comfort her. "At least it wasn't you that was taken away." Said Fireflame. "We would have been the ones crying." "Yeah," Politail patted her on the back with his tail. "Thanks, guys." Cuteleaf was starting to cheer up, but then started to get mad. Not mad at her friends, they didn't do anything. They have been close friends to her ever since those couple days after she was born, but mad at that bird that had taken her parents away from her, crushed her, and crumpled her into a million pieces. "Guys," she started to get up, and she turned. "Get ready at once!" "Huh?" The others got confused. "For what?""We are killing that Ho-oh that took away my parents, and taking them back! Along with others that were taken, for that matter!" "Cuteleaf," Poisonboy ran up to her. "Your parents are gone." "No, they are not!" Cuteleaf screamed, but calmed herself down afterwards. "I know they're not." "But you don't know-" Poisonboy attempted to say, but Cuteleaf interrupted. "That's why we are going to find out. Or, I am anyway. You guys can stay here if you want." She almost left without her friends, but they shouted "Wait for us!" and she knew they wanted to go with her.


	4. Chapter 3: Beyond battle territory

The other side of battle territory

Cuteleaf looked at her nest of leaves one last time. "I'm going to miss you." She mumbled as she laid a paw on it. The others were looking at the clubhouse, mumbling their last words, too. After, they hurried over to Cuteleaf, who wasn't going to wait any longer, for god knows what her parents are going through! "Let's go!" Everybody roared their cry, and the journey began.

Cuteleaf had never seen what the other side of battle territory was like. She looked at her friends, nodded, saw that her friends agreed, and went into the tall grass. They encountered other pokemon that were not worthy of her time along the way, but other than that, saw nothing but tall grass. After a long way, she couldn't even see where she started. "So this is the battle territory? Just more tall grass?" She looked disappointed. She started to say "Lets go back, and find a different path." But suddenly, Birdmaster called out. "Look! Land without grass!"Cuteleaf squealed in happiness, and darted through the tall grass, the others barely keeping up with her. When they finally got out of the tall grass, there was…sand. And a sandstorm. And sand whipping in their faces. "Birdmaster, *cough* what *cough* is*cough* this? *cough*" Cuteleaf managed to say, and then started a coughing fit. Birdmaster barely replied "I *cough* said *cough* without *cough* grass, *cough* not *cough* without *cough* tall *cough* grass! *cough* I *cough* thought *cough* you *cough* would *cough* be *cough* happy *cough* getting *cough* out *cough* of *cough* all *cough* that *cough* tall *cough* grass! *cough*" "Well, *cough* I *cough* appreciate *cough* you're *cough* doing, *cough*" Cuteleaf gestured after that coughing fit she produced. "but *cough* you *cough* should've *cough* been *cough* more *cough* specific! *cough*" "Um, *cough*" Sheepard butted in after HER coughing fit. "Aren't *cough* we *cough* going *cough* to *cough* get *cough* out *cough* of *cough* here? *cough* This *cough* sandstorm *cough* is *cough* killing *cough* me! *cough*" "And *cough* me! *cough!"Poisonboy and Fireflame said at the same time. "Ok, *cough* fine! *cough*" Cuteleaf did admit, the sandstorm was bugging the crap out of her, too. "Let's *cough* get *cough* out *cough* of *cough* here! *cough*"


	5. Chapter 4: Out of the sandstorm

Chapter 4

The difficult path out of the sandstorm

"Where *cough* do *cough* we *cough* go? *cough*" Cuteleaf asked the crew. "What? *cough*" Politail yelled. "I *cough* thought *cough* you *cough* knew! *cough*" "C'mon, *cough* you're *cough* the *cough* leader. *cough*" Fireflame mentioned. "What *cough* would *cough* you *cough* do? *cough*" Cuteleaf hated those kind of questions. She wanted to say "Don't say that!" (in a fit of coughing) but produced another coughing fit instead. This was difficult because there wasn't one, two, not even three, but four paths to take. Cuteleaf tried to study each one, and got lucky and saw that the third path wasn't all sloppy and curvy. "Let's *cough* go *cough* on *cough* this *cough* path! *cough*" "Alright! *cough*"Everyone followed Cuteleaf through the very smooth path, bumping into lots of pokemon along the way. After clearing the path, they were still in the sandstorm. Fireflame snarled. "Good *cough* one, *cough* Cuteleaf. *cough* You *cough* chose *cough* the *cough* path! *cough*""How *cough* was *cough* I *cough* supposed *cough* to * cough* know? *cough*" Cuteleaf snapped back. "Woah, *cough* guys! *cough*" Politail put distance between them, facing Fireflame. (Cuteleaf felt touched by this) "No sarcastic remarks!" "Hey," Sheepard was (pretty much) the only one who noticed this. "The sandstorm is gone!" Everyone looked around. There wasn't any sand whipping in their faces anymore. There wasn't any coughing fits. There was no sandstorm. All that was there was sand. Nice and smooth sand. "Hey," Poisonboy felt happy. "Wanna build a-" Suddenly another group of pokemon appeared. "Really Powersnake?" A tall pokemon, looking like a dinosaur, but with leaves on his back, bananas below his head, (at least they thought they were bananas.) and some more leaf decorations snarled at a rocky snake pokemon. "You caused a sandstorm that made me almost faint! Or even die! Do you hear me? DIE! D-I-E! DIE!" "Sorry…" mumbled the poor snake. "I love deserts and whenever I see a place that has sand in it, I have an urge to use Sandstorm." "Whatever," Cuteleaf and the others watched the Tropius and Onix go away, along with four other pokemon. "Wow," mumbled Birdmaster. "So that Onix was what caused that hideous sandstorm to occur." Cuteleaf was twinging. "CUTELEAF!"Politail rushed over to her. "Cuteleaf, what's wrong?" "I'm alright…" She mumbled. But Politail didn't believe she was alright.


	6. Chapter 5: Sheepard's flashback

Sheepard'sflashback

The others tried to rush over to Cuteleaf, but were pushed away, along with Politail, from a huge light that formed around Cuteleaf, and yet seemed awfully familiar… When the light was gone, there wasn't a ChikoritaCuteleaf anymore. Cuteleaf was now a Bayleef. "Wow…" Politail was amazed. "She…she…she….she…she…" "…evolved."Sheepard finished his sentence. "We all know." "Hey!" Politail was mad. "Don't finish my sentences for me!" "Then finish them on your own." Sheepard was using her older sister's words. As soon as she said them, she remembered, and looked sad. "What, you regret telling me what to do now?" Politail looked proud at his statement. "No," Sheepard replied, sadly. She told him and the others about her sister and why she ran away.

_"Sheepard!Sheepard!" Her joyful sister Amphy was waking her up again for the eight billionth time. "Time to get up!"Sheepard awoke, had her daily potion, and set off for training with Amphy. "You really improved last time, so let's make that happen again, ok?" "Ok!" Sheepard hadn't had a battle ever since that mishap with the Weedle. That little jerk. He poisoned Amphy and ended up almost "killing her", but she leveled up six times. She was now a level 30, and an Ampharos. She was always protecting her. After their training, they were fine. Sheepard was at level 10,Amphy was at level 35, and improving, as Sheepard was, but one night… Sheepard was wrapped snuggly around Amphy's arms, and she felt like putting on a little surprise. She wanted to evolve and then go back to sleep in Amphy's arms, they'd wake up, and she'd be all proud of her, but unfortunately, as soon as she finally jumped out, Amphy woke up. Crap! She thought. "Sheepard, I can't sleep. Are you still awa-" She noticed her little sister was gone. "Sheepard?Sheepard!" she called worryingly, not even noticing she was right in front of her until she had to use her charge move. "Oh, thank god you're alright." Amphy ran up to her, glomped her, and tried to get her back into the nest. But she wouldn't budge. "Sheepard, go back to bed." She ordered. "No." "Sheepard, go back to bed!" "No." "This is the first time you've gotten to be this stubborn! What's gotten in to you?" "I want to train alone. I want to train by myself to surprise you on how stronger I've become, and maybe I won't need your help. I want to be independent." "But-" "No buts. I'm going." Amphy blocked her path. "I'm not letting you go out so late at night." Sheepard replied, "Look who's stubborn now!" "Sheepard, I'm trying to keep you from getting attacked." "Amphy, I'm telling you, I can protect myself. I don't need your help." There was a long pause. Finally Amphy said, "Fine…" Then shouted."Fine! If you want to be alone that much, then I'm leaving!" "Forever?"Sheepard called out. "No, I'll come back whenever I feel like it, like when you leave for a new home! And when you have to care for little Mareep like yourself now!"Amphy ran off. Sheepard got mad and started training, this time, without her older sister. Unfortunately, she only leveled up two times before she met her true friends. A growlithe, a poliwag, a pidgey, and a nidoran (boy), and got a little help from them, but she hasn't leveled up once._

"I'm still a level 13." Sheepard was wrapping up. "I need to be two levels more in order to evolve into a Flaffy."Sheepard now missed Amphy so much. "We can help you." Cuteleaf offered. "Just like you guys did with me. You came with me on a journey that you didn't have to go to." "Uh, Cuteleaf, we are still on this 'journey'." Fireflame informed. "You just evolved." "Right," Cuteleaf remembered. "Sheepard, I'm sorry for your sister. Maybe she'll come back." "She's coming back when I'm an Ampharos old enough to mate and have baby Mareep." Sheepard retold them. "She told me that, remember?" "Oh, yeah."Cuteleaf looked back on Sheepard's flashback with Amphy. "I knew I was forgetting something." "Cuteleaf…" Fireflame ran up to her. "You're a piece of work."


	7. Chapter 6: Evolution light reappers

The evolution light reappears

The team finally got out of the sandy area after deciding to build a sand castle before leaving. "Man, I'm tired." Sheepard used up her voice telling her flashback with Amphy. "Why did we have to build that sandcastle?" Poisonboy looked tired too. "It was your suggestion." Fireflame replied. "I told you that you could, but if you were tired, not to complain, and you're tired, and complaining. I told you we shouldn't have." "Fireflame, be nice." Cuteleaf called out. "Ok, Poisonboy, we can rest." Fireflame didn't want to, but he did anyway, at least that was what everyone was sleeping with Politail, Sheepard was sleeping under the tree that Birdmaster was sleeping in, and Poisonboy was sleeping by the sand castle, and Fireflame was, well… he wasn't sleeping at all. He was exploring. He went into the sand castle where Poisonboy was sleeping. He snuck past him without waking him up, thank god. While he was exploring in the ever so sandy castle, (and getting sand on his paws, which he did not like) he found a stone that had a firey pattern. Curious to see what it was, he picked it up. However, as soon as he picked it up, it dissolved, not even giving him the chance to see it. Grrr. He then found himself twinging, just as Cuteleaf had done. He was worried. He didn't want to wake anybody up during his evolution. The light formed around Fireflame, and since Poisonboy was nearby, he was pushed away. When the light disappeared, he roared to confirm that he was now an Arcanine, not a Growlithe. Unfortunately, Poisonboy heard his roar, and saw the light, that meant he woke up. "Fireflame, what happened?" he wondered sleepily. Fireflame explained everything. About his exploration and the stone he found that had a firey pattern. "I still have sand on my paws." Fireflame finished. "Grrr." "This has to be told to Cuteleaf." Poisonboy responded. "I'll tell her tomorrow. Let's sleep together. You must be tired." Fireflame was tired, actually, after he evolved. "Yeah," he replied. "I'll sleep." And they both fell asleep after such a tiring night of exploring. (Fireflame, not Poisonboy.)


	8. Chapter 7: Flamey cave

The Flamey Cave

The next day, when Cuteleaf had heard the news from Poisonboy, she scolded him, but then congratulated him on becoming an Arcanine and explained what happened. "What you held that caused you to evolve," Cuteleaf explained. "was a Fire Stone. When a fire type that needs a Fire Stone to evolve is holding a Fire Stone, it dissolves into its bloodstream, causing it to evolve." "That explains why it disappeared, and why I felt so weird." Fireflame roared again in happiness, now that he was an Arcanine, and not a Growlithe anymore. "And why I evolved so quickly!" "Look!" Cuteleaf pointed to a little dent in a wall. "A cave!" "I don't know, Cuteleaf," Poisonboy looked at the wall. "Looks like a wall to me." "Yeah, but look more closely!" Cuteleaf ran to the wall, and so did the others. "Oh, " Poisonboy looked disappointed. "I didn't see that dent." "Anybody know a move that can drill on that dent?" "I know one." Politail stepped forward. He charged up his tail, and started whapping the dent with it. The dent exploded, revealing an entrance. Everyone was speechless. "Just a trick I learned when I was just a level 1." Politail explained to the team. "Oh," Cuteleaf smiled. Politail had always been protecting her ever since the journey began, and she was beginning to think about why Politail had even bothered, but instead of asking, Cuteleaf told everyone, "Alright, let's go in the cave!" Inside the cave, it was very hot, and it was a little hard to avoid fireballs, but a little easy, too. Everyone was baking in the heat of the cave, except for Fireflame. He was just jumping along, while the others were limping. "Ugh," Cuteleaf moaned. "When is this heat going to stop?" "I don't know," replied Fireflame. "But it sure feels good, doesn't it?" "No," Politail groaned, barely dodging a fireball. "Well," Fireflame stopped jumping for joy, and looked at the others, who looked like they were going to faint. "That's because you're all not fire types." "No duh," Sheepard looked mad, that Fireflame wasn't helping them at all. "What kind of types do you think we are?" "Well," Fireflame pointed out. "Cuteleaf's a grass type, I'm a fire type, Politail's a water type, Sheepard's an electric type, Birdmaster's a flying type, Poisonboy's a poison type, of course, and every single member of this team except for me is blazing in this heat, and dying to get out of this cave." "Thank you, Captain Obvious." Birdmaster replied sarcastically. "That was really unnecessary." "Hey, Fireflame," Poisonboy groaned. "Aren't you going to help us?" "And ruin the fun?" Fireflame replied. "No way." "You call your friends dying in the heat of this cave fun?" Cuteleaf mentioned, just saved by a fireball by Politail's Water Gun. "Fine…" Fireflame scooped everyone up, and resumed jumping for joy, until reaching the end of the cave.


	9. Chapter 8: Ilex forest

Ilex Forest

"Ok, ok, first a flamey cave that all of us (except Fireflame) almost died in, now a place full of trees?" Politail complained. "It's called 'Ilex Forest'." Sheepard corrected. "I must say, this place is much cooler than that cave." "You think?" Birdmaster yelled. "Birdmaster," Cuteleaf placed her leaf on Birdmaster's back. "Don't yell, you'll disturb the pokemon sleeping here." But it was too late. A flock of Ferfetch'dwent and attacked everybody. Cuteleaf wasn't attacked because Politail was protecting her, Fireflame kept using his Flamethower attack, Polital kept using his Water Gun attack. Sheepard kept using Thundershock, which was super effective against the Farfetch'd because flying types are weak against electric attacks. Birdmaster kept using her Gust attack, and Poisonboy used Poison Sting. Overall, it was Sheepard (of course) who beat the annoying flock of Farfetch'd. Cuteleaf, Fireflame, and Politail were a level 25, Sheepard was a level 14, Birdmaster was a level 15, and Poisonboy was a level 10. "Well," Sheepard tried to brush a feather off her mane, but because of her Static ability, the feather stayed on. "*Grrr…* That was annoying." "DUH!" Everyone shouted. Sheepard shrank. "Uh…Politail, how are you doing?" Politail didn't respond. "Politail?" He still didn't respond. He was twinging. "Oh," She tried to get out of the way, but was too late. The light formed around Politail, shoving Sheepard out. "Good one." Everyone muttered at Sheepard, seeing that everyone except for her was prepared for this. When the light disappeared, Politail roared his new cry, confirming that he was now a Poliwhirl, and not a Poliwag anymore. "Wow…" Cuteleaf kept staring at Politail, but when he looked at her, she looked away quickly. He didn't notice, thank god. Birdmaster tapped on Politail with her wing. "Politail, shouldn't we be going now?" She whispered. "Oh, uh, yeah."Politail stammered. And they were off.


	10. Chapter 9: Goldenrod city

Chapter 9

Goldenrod City

"Wow!" Everyone gazed at the lights of the city. "So pretty!"Cuteleaf had shimmers in her eyes. "I wish I lived here." "Yeah, me too."Fireflame agreed. "But we are only here to explore, not reside homes." "Yeah," Politail sighed. "Pokemon!" shouted an unfamiliar voice. "What was that?" Politail stuck his arm out in front of Cuteleaf, Fireflame growled, Cuteleaf smiled, Politail was protecting her again. Sheepard kept using Charge, Birdmaster fluttered her wings, and Poisonboy showed off his Poison Point ability. They saw a girl with pink hair, a black hat, black outfit with a red R on the shirt, a gray belt, and black shoes. "Prepare to battle!" The Team Rocket girl threw her Pokeball, revealing a brown, tan rat with sharp teeth. It's whiskers were long, longer than a normal pokemon of its species. The tail was long, as well. "Oh, that's IT?" Politail rolled his eyes. "I just learned a fighting move as soon as I evolved! I can take down this Raticate instantly!" Politail started to charge up his attack, tightening his focus. The Raticate used its Super Fang, fortunately, it missed not just by dodging, but what? Politail, still tightening his focus, looked to see what had kept him from getting hit. To his surprise, he saw a yellow figure with short, but long buds on its neck, and a leaf on its head. "Cuteleaf?" He managed to say, not losing his focus, though. Cuteleaf protected Politail, and took the hit. He was mad, and happy, too. He didn't know what he was more of, more mad than happy, or more happy than mad. He was mad at the Raticate for hurting the one he had always protected, and happy that he hadn't lost his focus, because Cuteleaf had protected him. "If I hadn't protected you, you would've gotten hit, and your focus would've been gone." Cuteleaf gently stroked his head with her leaf. He blushed. Cuteleaf… he thought, and just for her, he punched the huge rat right in the face, just enough to knock it out. "NO! RATICATE!" The Team Rocket girl screamed, reaching to pick up the fainted Raticate. "WHAT'S GOING ON!" Another pink-haired girl, but not a Team Rocket member, ran to the Team Rocket member, who was wailing for her Raticate. "YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" The Team Rocket member tearstainly looked at the screaming Witney, who happened to be the Gym Leader of Goldenrod City. She started to calm down after seeing that. "Well…" she reconsidered. "after your Raticate is healed, but AFTER THAT, YOU ARE GOING WITH THE REST OF THE TEAM ROCKET JERKS! IN JAIL! A JAIL THAT IS OUT OF MY CITY!" "Crap…" The Team Rocket member wasn't supposed to be discovered. She figured, when she ran into Cuteleaf and the others, that if she won, she would take all six of them for herself, and turn them in to the Team Cipher leader, and turn them into Shadow Pokemon, then train them to be the most powerful, but since she lost, since she didn't want any pokemon hurting her Raticate, she started crying. And that's how she wound of in a storage jail. With the rest of the members.


	11. Chapter 10: Sheepard's moment

Sheepard's moment

"What's wrong, Sheepard?" Poisonboy tapped on her static mane. "Oh, nothing."Sheepard mumbled. Poisonboy wasn't buying it. "C'mon, something's up. What is it?" Poisonboy nudged even harder. "Watch it," Sheepard looked serious. "Or you're going to get paralyzed. And yes, something is up. I'm thinking about Amphy." "Oh," Poisonboy was curious. "What about her?" "I hope she's alright." Sheepard mumbled again. "Why?" Poisonboy asked. "Did something happen to her?" "No, not as far as I know." Sheepard mumbled. "I'm just wondering if she made the right decision. The right decision in leaving me right decision in saying when she'd be back. I'm never going to see her again." "So you regret trying to surprise her into evolving into a Flaffy?" Poisonboy was surprised at what he was hearing. "No," Sheepard replied. "I regret refusing to listen to her. I just refused and told her that I wanted to be alone. I guess I was so fixated on surprising her that I got carried away. If I had just listened to her, I would've evolved into a Flaffy sooner, or maybe an Ampharos, and she'd get to know you and the others, too. I just regret not listening to her." Poisonboy felt sorry for the little Mareep, who was close to tears. "Hey, guys!" Cuteleaf called out. "Are you going to h- Oh! What's wrong, Sheepard?" Cuteleaf hurried over to the weeping Mareep. Poisonboy told Cuteleaf everything Sheepard had told him. "She just wants to see Amphy again." Poisonboy finished. After a long moment of Sheepard's crying, she finally stopped. "Amphy…" she mumbled. "I'm sorry, it was all my fault. I should've listened to you. Please, come back! AMPHY!"Sheepard was about to burst into tears again, when she found not only the entire pokemon group staring at her, but a wildHoothoot staring at her, too. She glared at it, started to get ready for an attack, used her thundershock, watched the Hoothoot faint, leveled up, and started twinging. Everybody dove out of the way. "Yes…" she thought. "I'm…a…Flaffy…" The light formed around her, as the new form took place. When it was gone, she announced to the group, "YAY! I'M FINALLY A FLAFFY! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!" "We are happy." Politail gave her friend a pat on the mane, and got paralyzed. "See, Poisonboy," Sheepard reminded. "That's what happened when you pat my mane on a certain spot."


	12. Chapter 11: Fireflame's anger

Fireflame's anger

"So, everyone has evolved except for me?" Poisonboy whined. "I want to be a Nidoking!" "Yeah, we heard you for the PAST TEN DAYS!" Fireflame snarled. He was tired of everybody complaining about evolution. He has completed his evolutionary process due to the fire stone he found in that sand castle. "Hey, I haven't evolved yet." Birdmaster tried to comfort the poor Nidoran. "Oh yeah," he looked at his bird friend. "I forgot about you." Birdmaster just stared. "You just noticed that I'm still a Pidgey NOW?" "Uh…" Poisonboy wasn't sure of how to answer this. Fortunately and unfortunately, he didn't get to answer that question due to Politail's pointing at the bunch of Rattatarunning towards them. "GAH!"Fireflame obviously didn't like Rattata, not even when he was a tiny baby Growlithe. Not even when he met his childhood friends that stand here now. He hated them ever since he was born. He was enraged. He vowed to himself that he would murder the first Rattata he saw if he saw another one one more time. But he was able to control it, due to Sheepard. "Fireflame, I know you hate Rattata," Sheepardcomforted. "I know how you feel, now. You told me and the others about your mother. I know how you feel."

_Fireflame woke up next to his parents, to another day of pokemon training. "Now, Fireflame," His father reminded him. "Remember to control your temper when fighting Pokemon. Whether it's a pokemon you love, whether it's a pokemon you hate, control your temper, and try your best. Just, don't die, ok?" "Ok!" The cheerful Growlithe skipped happily with his mother. He was in so much of a happy mood, he didn't even think about his temper. As they trained, he felt happy when he fainted a pokemon, sad when he had to flee, due to his low HP, and mad if a pokemon did something to his family, like this one time. As they were walking (and skipping) peacefully through the grass, the first pokemon they saw that day was a purple Rattata. Fireflame smiled. "Are you ready to get owned to the moon?" He announced his phrase, happily, fiercely, and very, very seriously. "Oh, we'll see about that!" The Rattata leaped into the air, hit Fireflame with a strong Double-Edge move, making him slightly woozy, but was filled with rage when he saw him bite deep into his mother. "MOM!" he screamed. Slightly angry for what the Rattata was doing, he bit him back using his Fire Fang. The Rattata fainted, and Fireflamegot his mother to get her Fire attacks powered up as she collapsed._

_The father Arcanine, sleeping peacefully resting in his nest was awoken by a screaming Growlithe. "Dad! Dad! Mom got badly hurt on the battlefield!" The father Arcanine, who was really worried about his mate if something bad happened to her, immediately got out of the comfortable nest, Fireflame barely having time to crawl on his back._

_The mother, after feeling that painful Rattata bite groaned. She also didn't feel very good, but she heard rustling as well. "Oh, no." she thought. "Is that another wild pokemon? Am I done?" She was wrong. The father, and Fireflame gasped as they saw the mother groaning in pain. "No!" The father screamed. "Are you ok?" He picked her up, with a help from Fireflame, and quickly hurried back home. He observed her for a little while. "No," he muttered. "It can't be…" "What?" Fireflame asked. "Is she going to be alright?" "No," The father told his son. "Your mother has some deadly disease. She must've got it from that Rattata." "NO!" Fireflame screamed in horror. "Is she going to die?" "I'm afraid so." The father was sad, too. No, more than sad. Heartbroken. His mate was going to die. Fireflame's mother was going to die. The one pokemon they both cared deeply for. And she was going away. Forever._

_On the day of her funeral, Fireflame, the father, and everyone else that had gone cried every night. And every time they see a Rattata, even Fireflame was going to have revenge. For what they did to his mother._

"So that explains the sounds I kept hearing every night." Sheepard remembered those previous nights. He couldn't sleep because of those mysterious sounds that he knew now what they were. "Yes," Fireflame was filled with rage again. "And I'm going to get those Rattata back, for my mother's sake!" "Fireflame, the Rattata are gone." Sheepard pointed to the empty space where the Rattata used to be. "WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Fireflame was mad that he had been wasting his time letting Sheepard try to calm him down, while he could be taking the stupid Rattata down in one hit! "Yep," Sheepard repeated. "And now, Birdmaster is going to evolve." "GAH!"Fireflame and Sheepard dove to take cover as the light formed around Birdmaster, and disappeared, revealing not a tiny little Pidgey, but a semi-large Pidgeotto. She roared her cry, confirming her new name.

"Ok, so everyone has evolved except for me?" Poisonboy complained as they continued on their journey. "Poisonboy, quit complaining already!" Cuteleaf was tired after whacking all those Rattata with her Razor Leaf, and she wanted to sleep, as well as everybody did, and everybody did not want to hear the sounds of Fireflame crying for his mother.


	13. Chapter 12: Marshlands

The Marshlands

"Ugh," Sheepard moaned. "Mud? This had better not be the Safari Game I heard so much about!" "No, this isn't the Safari Game." Politail reassured her. "Don't worry. I've seen it. The Safari Game has much more stuff than this." "Whatever it is," Sheepard made a disgusted look. "I don't like it. Get me out of this place now. There is mud water everywhere." The muddy plain turned out to be one of the famous Marshlands in all of Johto. There were lakes, grass covered with mud, (where you find wild pokemon) lakes, anything a Marshland needs to look like one. "Gah!" Fireflame called out. "I'm stuck!" "Well," Politail tried to help his friend out. "That's what happens when you stay in the mud for too long." "Yeah, yeah, yeah." Fireflame felt stupid. He had loved mud ever since he was a little Growlithe. He used to play in it all the time, but that was before he knew what it was. "Oh, this is the perfect place to relax!' Cuteleaf spotted a little area that wasn't covered in mud. "Yeah," Sheepard replied. "But it has only enough room for one Pokemon." "Aww…" Cuteleaf was disappointed, but felt better after Politail ran over to her and talked to her about her favorite memories. The Marshlands seemed to be endless. Everyone was getting tired, but they couldn't sleep in the mud, they'd either get stuck or have their power sucked out. "This seems to never end," Sheepard complained. "I don't see any dry spots anywhere. Just then, she spotted something. "Guys, look!" The excited pokemon ran over to the exit, only to be run over by a field of Wooper, guarding the entrances and exits to the Marshlands. "If you want to pass, say the password, or enter a battle." The main Wooper guard announced proudly. Since Cuteleaf and the others had never been to the Marshlands before, they were sucked into a battle. Cuteleaf kept using Razor Leaf, Fireflame used Flamethrower, Politail protected Cuteleaf while using his Focus Punch move, which he lost focus of many times, Sheepard was useless against the Wooper because Wooper are Water Ground types, and while Water types are weak against electric attacks, Ground types are immune to electric types, and have an advantage over them, so Sheepard pretty much had to avoid the Wooper as much as she could. Birdmaster kept using her Fly attack, which she had learned after she evolved into a Pidgeotto, and Poisonboy used Poison Sting. After the Wooper battle had ended, the main Wooper guard moaned. "You…may…pass…" Cuteleaf and the others went into the exit of the Marshlands, after Poisonboy became a Nidorino.


	14. Chapter 13: Ice path

Ice Path

After passing the Marshlands and a very long route, which seemed almost an eternity to get out of, they finally reached another cave, not very different than the last cave they went into. They all remembered the last time they went into a cave. "This had better not be another Flame Cave," Cuteleaf groaned. "What?" Fireflame was astonished. "I'd be glad if this was another Flame Cave!" "What about the rest of us?" Politail reminded him. "What about us? Do you really want us to die in another Flame Cave?" "No, I guess not." Fireflame felt stupid again. "After the loss of my mother, I wouldn't want to lose Pokemon that seem like a family to me." "Guys," Sheepard tried to make the rest of the team more comfortable. "We decided to do this because of Cuteleaf's parents. That huge, stupid Ho-Oh took them, and it's up to us to save them. I say if we still want to save Cuteleaf's parents, we go through that cave, and get it over with, Flame Cave or not." "She's right," Birdmaster joined up with Sheepard. "Flame Cave or not, we are going to go into that cave for the sake of Cuteleaf and her parents. If you don't like it, then go back home. Who's with us?" Everyone joined in, and went into the cave. It was not, though they expected it to be, another Flame Cave. It was worse. It was an Ice Cave. Even Fireflame was complaining. "I'm cold!" Cuteleaf shivered. Cuteleaf and Birdmaster were weak against Ice, so they knew they weren't going to make it without help. "Here," Politail put his arms around Cuteleaf, trying to keep her warm. Fireflame used one of his attacks that somewhat heated up the cave. It wasn't very much, but it was enough to keep the team warm until they got out of the cave. "I've heard of this place," Sheepard suddenly remembered. "This cave is called 'Ice Path'. I heard about it from Amphy when I was just a little Mareep." "Yeah, me too!" Politail had also heard of this place? Everyone was surprised. "I went here when I was a Poliwag."

_Politail looked sacredly at the hole in the wall. It was a cave. Inside it was blue, and covered with icicles, and ice. Either that, or a really dark blue ground to walk on without sliding on ice. Pokemon were there, too, making their homes in the icy cold cave. "Daddy," Politail shivered. "Do we have to go in here?" "Yes, Politail." A big, blue Pokemon that looked like Politail, except with white gloves on, clenched to look like fists, put a hand on Politail's back. "I know you're scared, but we have to. You said you wanted to go with your family to see the world." "I know, but…" Politail looked back inside the ice cave, shivering. "It looks cold, and it will probably freeze me up. Besides, I see other pokemon who are waiting for us so that we may turn into Ice Cubes!" "Politail," The poor Poliwrath closed his eyes. "If you want to see the world, then go in the cave. For us, for our family. For everyone that loves you."_

"Then I went inside." Politail was still telling the story. "Although my parents didn't last very long. By the time they got out of the cave, they started shivering up, and just fell. It was like they were frozen because they didn't wake up at all." "So," Cuteleaf was shocked. "They are dead?" "I assume so." Politail looked sad. "But what confused me was why I didn't freeze up like them." "Politail!" Cuteleaf ran over to him. "You should be happy that you didn't die! I mean, I'm sorry for your parents and all that, but really! You shouldn't be wondering stuff like this! You should be happy!" "I am," Politail still looked sad. "I was just confused." Cuteleaf was astonished. "Politail," she asked. "Do you mind if we change the subject?" "Ok," The others continued on the freezing Ice Path, talking about all sorts of different topics, like what they did before they met each other, how they were amazed that they came this far, stuff like that before reaching the end of the cave.


	15. Chapter 14: Blackthorn city

Blackthorn City

The team went out of the freezing cave, into the sunlight, the warm air, to find two Poliwrath that looked like they were frozen, with their eyes open, that same stare, that same pose, lying on either side of the hole that lead to the ice path. Politail looked unhappy. "If they weren't dead, they'd be proud of me because I trained enough to be a Poliwhirl." He muttered. "Politail," Cuteleaf seemed to hear Politail talking to himself. "Are those two Poliwrath your parents?" "Yes," Politail was looking sadder than he was before. "I don't know why they are still here, but I hope they thaw soon." "Why don't I do it for them?" Fireflame was starting to power up his Flamethrower attack, when Politail stopped him. He powered down. "Why not?" "If you try to thaw the ice," Politail explained. "Then you might hurt them instead of helping them. I've seen it before." "Oh," Fireflame blushed. He wanted to help, not hurt anybody. Unless it was some person or pokemon that tried to mess with his friends or family. "I must say," Sheepard breathed the air. "I'm glad we get warm air finally, but this city kind of looks like a country to me." "Yeah," Birdmaster was curious, too. "It kind of looks like a ranch." Indeed it was. Blackthorn City was looking like a country than a city. There was very few grass, and the only buildings that were there were a Pokemon center, a PokeMart, A gym leader building, and very few houses, like two or three of them. "If this is a city, then I don't know how the people that live here survive here." Poisonboy looked around the wrecked city, feeling sorry for the people. "Probably the leader of this place has his/her pokemon bring whatever the people need for them." Fireflame replied, looking at the Gym Leader building. Now that Poisonboy knew that there was one person that cares for the people, he felt better. Politail was still staring at his frozen parents that were always with him when he needed help. Cuteleaf was trying to get his mind of his parents. "Politail, don't think about your parents! Think about something else. Something that you enjoy!" Politail was considering this, thinking about Cuteleaf, but then looking down at his parents again made him sad again. But then something finally got his mind off of them. "Look! A circley light!" Children ran over to Politail, not even realizing Cuteleaf was evolving again, until being shoved away by the light, along with the children. "Ow!" One of the children shouted. Politail tried to keep all the children back away from the light until it went away, revealing Cuteleaf's new body. Politail thought she kept looking more and more beautiful every time he saw her. He then realized the children were gone. Forgeting them later, Politail and the others rushed over to her. "Cuteleaf, how does it feel to be a Meganium, like your parents?" Fireflame blurted out. "Cuteleaf, you are more gorgeous than you were before, not that you weren't gorgeous before." Politail suddenly said, not even realizing that he might have revealed his true feelings for Cuteleaf. Cuteleaf blushed at that comment. "Cuteleaf, you're a Meganuim?" Sheepard gazed in amazement at Cuteleaf. "Wow! Amazing!" "Cuteleaf, congratulations on evolving." Birdmaster complemented. "Cuteleaf, you look excactly like your parents, I don't think I'll be able to tell any of you apart!" Poisonboy remarked. After clearing the swarm of comments, the team set off again.


	16. Chapter 15: The dark cave

The Dark Cave

As the whole team left Blackthorn City, now that Cuteleaf had reached her final evolution, they came across another hole in another wall. "Honestly, this is, what, the third cave we have encountered?" Fireflame was getting tired of these caves they kept bumping into. "Yep, another cave we have to go into if we want to save Cuteleaf's parents." Sheepard replied. Inside it was not hot or cold. It was dark. Very dark. Very, very, dark. It was like being inside a black hole, or maybe a void. "Does anybody have a flashlight?" Fireflame called out. "Hey Fireflame," Politail called out. "Use your ability! Flash Fire! If you use it, the cave may light up, and we can get out faster!" Fireflame stared at him blankly. "Do you have Flash Fire as an ability?" Politail asked. "No," Fireflame replied sadly. "My ability is Imtimidate. I wish I had Flash Fire, though." "Crap," Politail slammed his fist in the wall. "Now what do we do?" "Ok, everybody, listen up!" Cuteleaf called to everyone in the group. Politail was curious about this, so he ran over, almost bumped into Sheepard and getting paralyzed again. "I want everyone to stay together! Find a partner to stay with, and stay with the whole group!" Politail immediately went for Cuteleaf, Fireflame was with Poisonboy, and that left Sheepard and Birdmaster. "Sheepard," Birdmaster warned. "You have an advantage over me, so try not to use your static ability to paralyze me, ok?" "Why would I use my static ability on my friend?" Sheepard asked. "I'm glad you understand." Birdmaster almost left without Sheepard. "Ok, remember," Cuteleaf reminded everyone. "Everyone stay together!" Birdmaster suddenly stopped, remembering Sheepard wasn't with her.

Cuteleaf and Politail led the group the rest of the way. "I'm glad you suggested this," Politail whispered. "Me, too." Cuteleaf replied. "I don't want to get separated from anybody, not even you, so let's try to keep the group together, ok?" "Ok!" Politail kept trying to gaze at Cuteleaf.

Fireflame and Poisonboy were behind them. "So, why did you choose me as a partner, Fireflame?" Poisonboy whispered. "I'm not that interesting." "You helped me in that sand castle, remember?" Fireflame replied. "I was stuck trying to get out of it after I evolved, and then you guided me out of that sandy castle." "So, you admire me, then?" Poisonboy asked. "Yeah," Fireflame replied. "You're awesome! Oh, by the way, did I mention that I wish I had Flash Fire as an ability?"

Sheepard and Birdmaster were behind Fireflame and Poisonboy. "Birdmaster, wait up!" Sheepard whispered. "You're too fast!" "Oh, should I slow down?" Birdmaster kept flying. "Yes," Sheepard replied. "At least let me catch up!" Birdmaster slowed down to Sheepard's pace. "Thanks," Sheepard did a thumbs up sign. "I don't know," Birdmaster looked as though she was confused. "This isn't my normal pace, and I'm not used to it." "Can I hop on your back, then?" Sheepard suggested. "That way, you can fly your normal pace, and I will least likely get separated from the group!" Birdmaster lightened up. "Wow," Birdmaster seemed to like this idea. "Even I wouldn't have thought that up!" Birdmaster stopped flying, Sheepard got on her back, and they both flew off together.

The group was still wandering in circles (or so they thought) in the ever so dark cave, when they suddenly saw a huge shimmer of light, and everyone was shoved out of the way. "The evolution light?" Cuteleaf was sort of blinded by it. "But who's evolving? And where's Politail?" Fireflame found Poisonboy after he kept calling to him. "I wonder who's evolving?" Fireflame wondered. "Me, too." Poisonboy replied. Sheepard found Birdmaster after feeling around for her wings. "You're not the one who's evolving?" Sheepard asked. "Do I look like it?" Birdmaster asked. "I wonder who it is." The both asked at the same time. Meanwhile, Cuteleaf was still searching around for her partner, but didn't have enough time to search for him. The light was gone, revealing the pokemon who evolved, whoever it was. Cuteleaf eventually found Politail and pretty soon, they were out into the light again.


	17. Chapter 16: New Bark town

New Bark Town

"AAHH!" Every single member of the team was blinded by the light. As soon as they regained their vision, they were all staring at Politail. He was the same color and had that same swirl on his stomach, and his fists were still clenched, but he was bigger, and had an icy stare, like his parents, the Poliwrath. "So you were the one who evolved, Politail!" Sheepard was astonished. "No wonder Cuteleaf couldn't find you!" "Why didn't you tell us?" Birdmaster asked. "I figured you would find out as soon as we got out of the cave, and you did." Politail explained. "I must say, this place has a lot of houses, unlike the last city." "Yeah," Cuteleaf looked at the city that was described by her parents one night before they were taken away.

_"Cuteleaf," Cuteleaf relaxed as she heard the beautiful sounds of her mother's voice as she stroked her green leaf. "Did you know I was one of the first two Chikorita that ever lived?" Cuteleaf was astonished. She didn't know that she was the daughter of one of the most famous Meganium ever lived! "When I was just a little Chikorita, just like you," Her mother continued. "I was raised in a Pokeball by a professor. His name was Elm. Professor Elm. I wasn't the only pokemon there. There were two other Pokemon there. A Cyndaquil and a Totodile. I made good friends with them until the day we had to part with trainers." "So how could you put up saying goodbye to your friends?" Cuteleaf asked. "Well," Her mother continued. "I was crushed when I heard that me and my friends were going our own separate ways. But it was good, too. I was chosen by a really good trainer named Makoto. She was really caring for me. I loved her. I thought all trainers were like her, but…" "But?" Cuteleaf was curious. "Makoto ran into this Red-Haired kid who didn't look like a good trainer at all. He called Makoto a wimp, too. I wanted to show my power to his face to show that she wasn't a wimp at all, but then he challenged Makoto to a battle. Of course she accepted. She, of course, sent me out, and I was shocked at what he sent out." "Well, what was it?" Cuteleaf wanted to hear more. "Cyndaquil." Her mother was close to tears as she was saying this. "My closest friend. Cyndaquil was by that mean, trainer's side." "That must've been awful for you!" Cuteleaf, since she was a kind, and heartwarming Chikorita, like her mother, felt sorry for her. "Of course, I had to faint him. I won, but I was sad to faint my friend. After that, I hated that trainer more than anything. I don't know how Cyndaquil can put up with him. I spent my life with Makoto. Until…" "What? What happened?" Cuteleaf was getting more and more curious. "She caught a terrible illness. She never got better, even after all those medicines she took, and eventually she died, and I had to go far away from her, along with the other pokemon she caught. I never saw them again. The only pokemon I saw long after that was your father. I told him everything that had happened, just like I am telling you. He cared for me, and, when he was ready, told me how much he cared for me. We got married on Luvdisc day, and had you months later. And now, here we are." "Wow," Cuteleaf was amazed by her travels. "What was that town you lived in when you were like me, a Chikorita?" "New Bark Town." Her mother replied. "It's a small town, with tons of houses, and a lab that Professor Elm works in." "Woah," Cuteleaf was amazed. "Someday, my child," Her mother continued. "You'll meet new friends, just as I did. Someday, you'll go on a journey, just as I did. Someday, you'll meet the person that cares for you, just as I did."_

"Cuteleaf?" Cuteleaf snapped out of her daze to find Politail staring at her. "You ok?" "Yeah," Cuteleaf replied. "I just remembered something my mother told me about this town." "What did your mother tell you?" He asked. The others were hearing this, too. "This town," Cuteleaf told the others, using her mother's words. "is called New Bark Town. It's a small town, with tons of houses, and a lab that a professor called Professor Elm works in. Professor Elm raised her as a Chikorita until chosen by her trainer, Makoto. She died of an illness, and my mother had to part with her, along with her other pokemon. She never saw them again. The last Pokemon she saw after that was my father." "Your mother told you a lot." Sheepard replied. "Of course she did," Birdmaster slapped her. "It was a story she told her daughter! It had to be a lot." "I wish Amphy could've told me that much," Sheepard looked down at a puddle that was in front of her. The team continued on into the small town that was New Bark Town. "Hey!" Cuteleaf had an idea. "Why don't we talk to the professor! He might know about where that Ho-Oh took my parents!" "Will he understand us?" Politail asked. "Yeah," Cuteleaf replied. "He has a translator that makes him understand Pokemon!" One by one, they filed into the lab, where Professor Elm was working.


	18. Chapter 17: The whole story

The whole story

Professor Elm was, as usual, working very hard on his research on a pokemon he recently discovered. It was a legendary pokemon, the size of a Phoenix. It was a Phoenix. Its rainbow-colored colors are said to blind the trainer, whoever saw it. "Makoto…" he mumbled. "If only you were here to see this…" Just then, he saw a bunch of Pokemon run into his lab. A green dinosaur with yellow antenna, and had what looked like his amaryllis back at home on its neck. A Meganuim. Beside it was a red and yellow beast, with glowing red eyes that looked bloodthirsty and it wanted to beat him up or something. An Arcanine. On the other side of the Meganium was a blue Pokemon with a swirl on its back, clenched fists, and a swirl on its stomach. A Poliwrath. Behind the Meganium was a pink sheep with white wool on its head and some on its body. A Flaffy. In front of the Meganium was a bird that looked like it had tons of feathers, (but not as many as Ho-Oh) and some brown and red feathers on its head. A Pidgeotto. And last, was what looked like a purple monster, (he couldn't see that well) strong, and could take down a single army of Igglybuff with one hit. A Nidorino. He quickly took out his Pokedex and scanned each one.

"What is he doing?" whispered Fireflame to Cuteleaf. "He's scanning us with a Pokedex." Cuteleaf whispered back. "That's what he does when he sees new Pokemon." After he was finished, the quick professor, almost hitting his head on one of his book shelves, again, quickly took out that translator that Cuteleaf had mentioned earlier, and started talking. "How can I help you, since you are in such a hurry?" He asked the group, looking quite scared. Cuteleaf didn't know why. "Professor," Cuteleaf asked. "Could you tell us where Ho-Oh's lair is?" "Ho-Oh's lair?" The professor looked confused. "I don't know where that is." "You have a picture of her on that Pokedex of yours." Cuteleaf mentioned, pointing with her antenna at the device on the desk, showing a picture of the beautiful phoenix. "I only saw Ho-Oh because she happened to fly here, and she was carrying two pokemon of your kind, Meganium. I only barely managed to get her with my Pokedex because I happened to be outside at the time." "Two pokemon of my kind?" Cuteleaf was shocked. "You mean she still has my parents?" "Yes, she has your parents still." The professor replied. "I didn't know those other Meganium were your parents! Why does she have them?" Cuteleaf explained everything that had happened. How Ho-Oh originally wanted to have Cuteleaf, but were shoved out of the way by her parents, about the sandstorm and who caused it, basically about their whole journey. "Wow," The professor was amazed. "I didn't know you managed to get this far. From what I can remember, Ho-Oh was flying with your parents above the water in this town, so if you cross the water, and go into a cave called Victory Road, you should be able to find Ho-Oh there." "Thank you!" Cuteleaf squealed with happiness, wanting to hug the ever so smart professor, but didn't. "And as a treat for visiting me with your problems," the professor handed Birdmaster and Sheepard candy wrapped in blue wrapper. "That's a Rare Candy." The professor explained. "If eaten, it levels a Pokemon up by one. And if you're high enough, it should give you enough experience to evolve!" "Cool!" Birdmaster and Sheepard ate the candies, and two evolution lights formed around both of them. When it was gone, Sheepard announced her new cry, as did Birdmaster. "Hey," Poisonboy was jumping around, waving his paws. "Why don't I get one of those?" "Ah," the professor explained. "You don't need a Rare Candy to evolve. You need a Moon Stone. Luckily, I happen to run into a Pokemart yesterday and managed to get a bunch of those." The professor picked up one of his "bunch" he mentioned, and handed it to Poisonboy. At once it dissolved once it came into Poisonboy's paws, and he, too was starting to evolve. After he was finished, he roared his cry. "Good," The professor saw he was in pretty good shape. "Now everyone else gets berries, since you already reached your final evolutions." Cuteleaf, Fireflame, and Politail got Sitris berries, and when they finished eating them, they were ready to face the fierce Ho-Oh. "Good luck getting your parents back!" The professor called. "By the way professor," Cuteleaf and the others started to come back. "My name is Cuteleaf. The Arcanine is named Fireflame, the Poliwrath is named Politail, the Flaffy who is now an Ampharos is named Sheepard, the Pidgeotto who is now a Pidgeot, is named Birdmaster, and the Nidorino who is now a Nidoking is named-" "POISONBOY!" Poisonboy screeched. "Ow," Cuteleaf covered her ears. "Thanks, Poisonboy, I think." "Well, good luck to all of you." The professor petted them. "Especially you, Cuteleaf." Cuteleaf and the others left the lab, Politail carrying them all to Victory Road.


	19. Chapter 18: Victory road

Victory Road

After their long surf across the endless stream of water, they finally arrived at what looked like a room. "THIS is Victory Road?" Cuteleaf looked at the doors of this room that was so called Victory Road. "Yup," Politail replied. "That's what the Professor said it was." "Looks like a room to me." Fireflame wasn't happy, either. "What did you expect Victory Road to look like?" Sheepard opened the doors, went in charging as the other pokemon were barely catching up to her. They were in a cave after that. "That's more like it." Cuteleaf ran charging up the cave with the others, bumping into other pokemon along the way. They got a lot of experience points, but they still couldn't find a way out. "At least this cave is brighter than the last cave. "Ooh yeah," Sheepard replied, thinking about the experience. "We had to stick with a partner together. I forget who my partner was." Birdmaster was annoyed. "ME!" she cried. Sheepard looked. "Oh," She looked down at the grounds of the cave. "Sorry, Birdmaster." "C'mon, we'll find a way, right? We found ways out of a cave before, and we'll do it again!" Fireflame leaped away, everyone dragging behind him. "I'm tired," Politail moaned hours later. Everyone else was, too, so they laid on a cool spot on the cave. The next morning, the team all woke up, except for Birdmaster, who was missing. "Uh-oh," Sheepard was freaking out. She had been her partner through three caves in a row! How could she be missing? Everybody was looking all over the cave, searching for Birdmaster, and eventually came to a small hole with light coming out of it. "Well, this is the exit," Cuteleaf looked down. "Birdmaster couldn't be here. Can someone stay with the hole while we look for Birdmaster?" "I will," Sheepard stepped forward. "I'll stay." "Ok, SHeepard you stay here," Cuteleaf instructed. "Everyone else, let's find ourselves a Pidgeot!" "Wait!" Sheepard peered in the lighted hole and saw a brown and tan bird with longer feathers on its head than a Pidgeotto. "I found her," They all went out of the cave, and sure enough, there she was. "Why didn't you tell us that you found the exit?" Cuteleaf scolded. "I thought of that," Birdmaster explained. "Really, I did, but if I did, I would've gotten lost again." "Oh," Cuteleaf had a little chat with Birdmaster when suddenly a huge shadow swooped past them. They looked up and saw a rainbow-colored phoenix that cried a fierce cry. Cuteleaf knew instantly who it was.


	20. Chapter 19: The battle with HoOh

The Battle with Ho-Oh

"HO-OH!" Cuteleaf screamed. "I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" Ho-Oh perched on top of the Indigo Plateau where apparently she lived. "Oh?" She looked at the screaming Meganium. "Looks like I have some customers." She flew up again, in her "secret hideout" which apparently, kept all her hostages. When she got up there, though, it was only seconds later when Cuteleaf climbed on top of the rocky platform where Ho-Oh faced her dead, cold eyes. "Are you challenging me to a battle, weak Meganium?" Ho-Oh teased. "No," Cuteleaf looked very, very serious. "I came all the way here because my parents happen to be in that cave, and you're not going to give them to me, are you?" "No," Ho-Oh replied. "If you want them back, you'll have to fight me for them." "Then I did come here to challenge you to a battle." Cuteleaf smiled. That was when Ho-Oh opened her beak, forming a huge energy ball, and shot it at Cuteleaf. She was jerked up by a white glove before a huge Surf attack hit Ho-Oh, stopping the Sacred Fire from coming. "Thanks, Politail!" Cuteleaf patted the blue Pokemon's back. "Ha!" Ho-Oh looked as though she got an idea. "My Sacred Fire may have been burnt out by your powerful move, but my most powerful move has just been powered up thanks to that attack you used!" "Oh, dear." Politail, thinking he was doomed, jumped in front of Cuteleaf, and clenched his eyes. That's when Sheepard jumped in and punched Ho-Oh with her most electrocuted fist. "OW!" screamed Ho-Oh. "That wrecked my attack! Now I can't show it off!" "Can't say I'm sorry." Birdmaster landed flat on Ho-Oh. Screeching in pain, Ho-Oh tried to get up slowly, but that was when Fireflame and Poisonboy used their combo attack they learned from a little while ago. Ho-Oh fell to the ground, weeping. "I'm sorry, Cuteleaf!" Ho-Oh sobbed. "I took your parents because I wanted help!" "Help?" Cuteleaf was curious. "Help with what?" Ho-Oh explained what her mother had told her when she was little.

_Ho-Oh looked at the sky with her mother. "Ho-Oh," her mother stroked the baby with her feathers. "Beyond this sky, there is a really powerful Lugia. He does nothing but fly in the sky." "How does he get food?" Ho-Oh asked. "He's immortal. He believes that immortal people don't need food and water to live." The mother explained. Ho-Oh was fascinated by this Lugia that she started training every day. She wanted to fly in the sky with that Lugia. She wanted to at least be with Lugia, and maybe, she could be his queen. She continued her fantasies forever, even when her mother died after a hunter shot her. When she died, she still trained. For Lugia, of course. She wanted to be with Lugia, and revive the dead with him. She wanted at least to be with him, and him only._

Ho-Oh wept some more, then suddenly Cuteleaf's parents came out, and saw Ho-Oh weeping, and most importantly, her daughter. The mother was very surprised. "C-Cuteleaf?" she asked. Cuteleaf was surprised, too. "M-Mother? It's me, Cuteleaf!" They were all happy that Cuteleaf had gotten this far in her journey, and evolved along the way, along with her friends. "CUTELEAF!" The mother ran and glomped Cuteleaf, and her father did, too. Her friends were happy about this reunion. Ho-Oh finally stopped crying, and cheered up. After the reunion was over, Ho-Oh asked. "So, will you help me with my quest to go to Lugia?" She thought they were going to say no, and looked disappointed, but Cuteleaf stepped up and replied in return, "Since you gave my parents back, if you fly all of us back home, then yes, we all will help you." Ho-Oh gleamed. "Really?" She never felt so happy in her life. She agreed to fly everybody home, since they all lived in the same place. As they were going on Ho-Oh's back, Politail tapped on Cuteleaf's back. "Yes, Politail?" "Cuteleaf," Politail shuffled his feet a little. "There's something I want to talk to you about when we get back."


	21. Epilogue: The party

The Party

At Cuteleaf's (and everyone's) house, they were all dropped off. After that, the decorations were put all over the place. Politail explained to Cuteleaf how he really felt. "You know how I have always been protecting you throughout this adventure you created?" "Yeah…" Cuteleaf was kind of expecting this to come. "Well…" Politail was sort of afraid to tell her, but then she suddenly said "Yeah, I know. You like me don't you? Like, you know…" "Uh…" Politail blushed. "Yeah, like that." "Kinda figured." Cuteleaf replied. "You know, I kind of had the same feelings for you, too, Politail!" They both laughed. The party finally started, and everyone was there, Ho-Oh, Professor Elm, some random pokemon, everyone's families, etc.

Cuteleaf was telling her parents about her adventure. "So then, we came across this place called Ice Path, where by boyfriend has heard of, before." "Amazing!" Her parents complemented. "How did you survive?" Her mother asked. "Oh, Fireflame used his heat wave." Cuteleaf replied. "It wasn't a big deal."

Fireflame was looking back on the memories of the journey when someone tapped on his mane. He turned to find one very familiar looking Arcanine, and another who looked very different to him. "Dad!" Fireflame tackled him in the arm. "Who's she?" "Hey Fireflame!" His father patted him on the back. "Lookit! You've grown! And by the way, she's your new mother. She found me crying on our nest, I told her what happened, and she made me happy ever since." The new Arcanine growled in happiness, knowng she had a grown up son. Let's just say they got along pretty well.

Politail was waiting for Cuteleaf to be done with her parents, when someone called "Hey, Politail!" Politail turned and saw two Poliwrath running towards him. "Mom? Dad? I thought you were dead!" "Yeah, we thawed as soon as a huge heat wave came in." His father explained. "I'm glad you're ok! I heard that you came on a journey with five of your friends!" His mother got really excited. "Yeah," Politail replied. "One of them is my girlfriend now." Politail stared at Cuteleaf, smiling.

Sheepard was feeling lonely, when suddenly, "SHEEEEPARD!" A squealey Ampharos tackled Sheepard from behind. Sheepard finally managed to get her off. "Who are you?" she asked. The purple Ampharos' tail drooped. "Have I been away for that long?" Sheepard suddenly was surprised. "Amphy?" she asked. "YES!" Amphy suddenly perked up again, ready to tackle Sheepard again until she was stopped again by her. Then Sheepard suddenly noticed something about her. Something different. Amphy was purple, Sheepard was yellow. How did that happen? "Uh, Amphy?" she asked meekly. "Since when were you a Shiny?" "What?" Amphy looked surprised. "I've always been a Shiny! Guess you were too little to remember." "Yeah," Sheepard smiled "Guess I was."

Birdmaster was with Ho-Oh. They were telling jokes and stories to each other. "I hope to go to Lugia someday…" Ho-Oh was still living in her fantasy. "I hope so, too," Birdmaster replied. "But I think you're going to get a much better chance of doing so, now that you're with us." Ho-Oh's eyes brightened. "Really?" "Sure," Birdmaster flapped towards the grass. "We got strong on our journey, and we will get you strong, too."

Poisonboy was with Professor Elm, thanking him over and over for the Moon Stone he had given him earlier. "Poisonboy, will you stop thanking me for the Moon Stone?" Professor Elm was getting tired. "I get it, you're happy, but I've had enough thank yous!" "Sorry," Poisonboy was heartbroken. "I'm just happy that I evolved." "Oh, that's ok." Professor Elm replied. "I'd like to do some research with you sometime?" Poisonboy asked hopefully. "Why, sure, I'd like an assistant!" Professor Elm accepted. "My work would go so much faster if I had one!" They both laughed, thinking about the thought of a Pokemon being an assistant.

And so it was, everyone enjoyed the party, and resumed their normal lives, as if nothing ever happened.


End file.
